User talk:Fixin
Welcome Hi, welcome to MapleWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fixin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sewil (Talk) 23:56, December 1, 2011 Templates... Hi! I truly appreciate your work on the equipments, but please use the Equip template on Equipment articles! Thanks! Ads Well, the money of the ads goes to wikia, which support the servers, staffs of wikia. Kwongtungnan 04:17, December 17, 2011 (UTC) TEMPLATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do not use any code when you can use templates!!! http://maplestory.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Equip Use that one! When you did it without the templates it didn't look like the others because you weren't using the templates, also when a template is changed, your source code wont automatically be changed. That's why it's so important to use templates when templates are available, because the pages and the template are all linked to each other, and when the source is changed, everything that is using the template will change, and no excessive editing is needed. RE: RE: TEMPLATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't get me wrong. I really appreciate that you add the equipments, which gives me and the other admins more time on other stuff! It's just that when this Wikia have a certain system on adding stuff here and there, I want it to kind of lean in that direction, and, as said before when a certain group of articles have a networked template, it's very important to not odd one or more out. Thanks for reading :D Congratz! As thanks for your help on this Wikia, and your activity, I have given you the rights to be able to rollback any page to another's contribution, and your are now a chat moderator! If you continue on this path, you might earn the rank as administrator! Keep up the good work. Giving you admin position! Hey Fixin! You're now an administrator! See more info about administrators here! Since you have shown great activity and will to contribute to the wikia, I thought it would be a good idea if you could also protect it from vandalism and be able to edit the main page. I also noticed that the time you are active is very good since both me and D0rameon are usually asleep at this time. Do not feel pressured, you are not required to perform any administering business as long as it is not forced against you (For example, all admins except for you are offline, the wikia is spammed with vandalism, and it's a total chaos). You are free to add in the "Admin updates" screen if you have any huge edits that you've finished and would like to notify the users. I only have one simple request from you now that you've become an admin, that is that you add a simple To-do list on your profile page, so that other users can see, from the main page (I will add a link), what articles you are currently working on and what you might do next. The list does not have to be fancy at all, no tables are required neither colors, just a simple list with stops (*) will do just fine. I see that you right now are working on the leftovers, you could add that to the list for example. Happy holidays! transparent background Hello fixin, you can use paint/GIMP to make a transparent background. p.s. plz make a picture that represents the "chryse's quest". Thank you in advance and have a good day! Kwongtungnan 12:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Transparent I just looked at this simple tutorial, make sure you have GIMP. Quest Templete Hello fixin, can you give me the tempelate for the quest section? please give me the link. Thank you in advance and have a nice day! Kwongtungnan 12:12, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Resistance Quest Broken Link http://maplestory.wikia.com/wiki/Quests/Resistance could you delete this page ?^ and replace it with http://maplestory.wikia.com/wiki/Quests/Ressistance ? i could not go to the page from the quests page. How about having 2 of these pages and add an edelstien icon to the quests page? Kwongtungnan 02:54, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Templetes What is the coding that shows the level that the quest will come to you? (evan) Kwongtungnan 03:17, January 13, 2012 (UTC)